


Excuse Me Who?

by weeping_angel_2spooky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, dean/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_2spooky/pseuds/weeping_angel_2spooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought he knew everything about his brother Dean. Oh, how very wrong he was. Life has finally settled down for the Winchesters, they spend their days on random hunts and staying at Bobby's and the Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AU as of season 4

"Alright Brian, I'm cutting you off," Ellen laughed watching the 'kicked puppy' look cross the drunken hunters face,

"Oh come on Ellen… just the one more," Brian slurred before falling of the bar stool and promptly falling on his ass.

Laughter erupted across the Roadhouse, "Come on man, you had one bad hunt, we all have," yelled a hunter currently getting an ass kicking by Dean at pool.

"I'm telling you man, those vamps were whack," Brain stuttered waddling towards the door.

"Poor Bastard," Dean muttered, "come on Sammy your turn." Dean shoved his brother up to the pool table before flopping into the recently vacated chair.

"It's Sam," Sam grumbled, "wanna break,"

A gunshot followed by a female scream broke through the drunken laughter of the Roadhouse.

"What was that?" Sam asked shocked, "Dean." He looked at his brother. Dean had visibly paled as memories flashed before him, he knew that voice, "can't be." The twenty odd hunters turned to look at the elder Winchester. He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly cut of by a young girl's scream, "Mummy." It was her, Dean was off the chair and out the door before any one was able to react.

Dean and the hunters poured out of the Roadhouse and were greeted by a strange sight. Brian leaned drunkenly against his truck; his gun was pointed at a girl who in turn had her gun levelled to his chest. She was backed up to the Winchester's Impala; a young toddler with sandy brown hair and wide green eyes clung to her leg, teas streaming down the young girl's face. At the commotion behind her the older girl turned her hazel eyes to the gang of hunters. Her gaze fell on Dean and a spark lit up there. Sam watched his brother and saw the same spark in his eyes as a smile twitched at his lips.

"Brian," Dean spoke in a calming tone, yet it was hinted with warning,

"This bitch was looking in you trunk," Brain spat, finger tensing on the trigger,

"I know," Dean replied raising a hand out and walking forward, "I gave her the keys."

"You what! Sam exclaimed from behind him,

"Not now Sammy," Dean grunted,

"Mummy," the toddler screamed,

"Dean now would be a great time to work your influential mojo and get him to lower his gun," the girl called through gritted teeth.

Dean couldn't help it, a smile spread across his face, he missed her, hell he missed both of them, "I'm getting to it Essie."

She groaned at the nickname but shut up knowing the other hunter, Brian was it, was drunk and wouldn't think twice about shooting her and her daughter dead.

"Look Brian, I know her so if you could just put the gun down I'll introduce you," Dean was closing in on the two, the rest of the hunters standing awkwardly not really sure what to do.

"But…" Brian stammered confusion across his face,

"Put the fucking gun down," Dean practically yelled.

The girl turned her gaze on him, her face betraying emotions somewhere between appal and amusement. Brian let the gun fall unsure what else to do. Casting one final look at Brian the girl lowered her gun and turned to Dean.

"Really," she said placing her hand on her hips,  
"What?"

She inclined her head to the little girl still clinging to her leg.  
"Oh, sorry," Dean said looking ashamed, however a smile started to creep across his face, "Good to see you again Esme."

She returned his small whole-heartedly before stepping forward and crashing her lips against his in a longing kiss. The two remained looked in their own world fully ignoring the audience that took in a sharp breath. The little girl tugged on Dean's jeans causing the pair to break apart, "I want a kiss too Daddy."

Dean hoisted the toddler onto his hip before kissing her on the cheek. Reaching out he took Esme and his daughter into a bone-crushing hun causing the little girl to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well," Esme began looking over Dean's shoulder, "this isn't exactly how I pictured you breaking the news."

"What?" Dean spun around and saw the crowd of hunters standing there with shock plastered on their faces. His gaze swept the crowd before landing of Sam, "Oh, Well Sammy, um this is awkward um… well… this is my girlfriend Esme and my daughter Amy."


	2. Chapter Two

Sam stared at his brother in total shock. Dean stood patiently waiting for the inevitable outburst from Sam. He shifted Amy into a more comfortable position. The toddler soon lost interest in the group of hunters and started playing with her Dad's hair. Esme leaned into Dean, she knew this would be hard for him, and she was determined to be there at his side. She was just happy to be with him again, and hoped that this confrontation would mean they could stay together. She felt his arm tighten around her waist and squeezed his hand in return before looking up.

"Sammy," Dean practically whispered.

Sam held up his hand and motioned to the gathered hunters, "my brother and I need to talk I would appreciate it if you leave now."

The hunters shifted nervously and looked to Dean. He nodded his head and one by one they left. Soon the Roadhouse area was deserted, deserted save for six lone figures. Three against three they faced each other.

Ellen moved forward past Bobby and placed a calming had on Sam's shoulder. She looked toward the other three sympathetically, "let's go inside." She led Sam and Bobby inside. Dean followed still clutching Amy and holding Esme close to him.

"Okay Daddy?" Amy's small voice broke the tense silence.

The six of them were arranged on the couches in the Roadhouse. Dean had never once released his two girls. Five pairs of eyes fell on the young girl, and slow smiles spread over each face.

"Yeah baby girl, I'm good," Dean said softly.

Amy looked up at her Dad with bright green eyes, her face cracking into a smile. She leaned forwards and kissed is cheek before clambering over his legs. She carefully climbed onto her mother's lap and settled down leaning against Esme's chest. The little girl reached up and started playing with ends of Esme's long dark hair.

Sam watched the little family, his cold glare softening. He saw his brother smile a warm, loving, heartbreaking smile. He hadn't seen Dean smile like that in years.

"So…" Bobby's rough voice broke through the silence, "how did you two crazy idjits meet?"

Esme smiled and looked lovingly at Dean, she opened her mouth to delve into the tale, but was before she could Amy's shrill voice broke through.

"Bang, bang," she cried before erupting into giggles.

Her two parents soon joined her laughter. Bobby, Ellen, and Sam also joined them unsure what was happening but that didn't matter. The six of them laughed drinking in each other's presence. The racket grew when the five adults saw the smug look cross the two year old's face.

"Me funny," Amy giggled causing everyone to fall into another helpless fit of laughter.

"Yes," Dean chuckled, "bang, bang indeed."

The laughter soon died down and left the six figures basking in a light-hearted atmosphere all tension non-existent.

"Um… Dean, please tell me you aren't giving your… daughter details of your sex life," Sam stuttered trying to work out exactly what bang bang means (hopefully not relating to sex).

"Jeez Sammy, no, no," Dean sounded flustered.

Esme laughed, "to be honest hun, from what I gathered from our first week, your life does kind of revolve around sex. I don't think we left the house that week."

Dean grinned at her wickedly, that's my girl.

"Okay, okay," Bobby cried putting his hands up, "way past too much information."  
"Relax Bobby," Ellen butted in, she was being to like these new additions to the family, "so continue."

"Well," Esme started, "Amy is right it did start with bang bang but not the kind your thinking of. My first introduction to Dean was when he shot me."

"What!" Sam cried,

"He shot me,"

"Yeah I gathered that but what?"  
"In my defence," Dean said taking Esme's hand, "it was an accident."

Esme smiled squeezing his hand, "you keep telling yourself that babe. Anyway, Dean was caught up on the same hunt I was. Giant vamp nest pretty much slaughtered half the town. We tracked them to their latest victim but he was already dead. Saw Dean, thought he was the vampire, apparently he thought the same of me. I crept up behind him, he spun and shot me. Guess he was a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy."

"Damn straight," Dean cut in

"Anyway I fell, he figured I was a hunter and caught me before taking me back to the motel room. Dean patched me up expertly and we were kicked out of the motel."

"Why?" Sam asked puzzled his face falling into dismay when he heard the repressed laughter from Dean and Esme, "oh god."

"Oh yes, Dean here sure does know how to make it up to a girl and make her feel better."

Dean shifted on the couch, "well it seems the other motel residents didn't appreciate me making it up to my girl."

Esme shook her head, a sly smile creeping onto her face, "I should put Amy to bed, is there somewhere I can lay her down?"

Dean nodded, "put her in my room upstairs, first on the left."

Esme scooped up the sleeping child, kissed Dean then left the room.

A smug grin plastered to Dean's face a stark contrast to eh shock and dismay on the other three.

Ellen reached over and cuffed the boy on the head.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

In response she just shook her head barely repressing the laughter rumbling in her body.


	3. Chapter Three

"So how come you never mentioned her before Dean?" Sam asked, flopping down into a in from of his brother.

Dean rubbed his face tiredly, "I don't know man. It just… I've never felt anything like this before for someone. I know she's a hunter but still I gotta keep her safe. And now with Amy, it's just. I can't keep them safe and you safe, 'cause you know double trouble, so I kept you separate."

Sam felt guilt creeping into him. He could tell that his brother really cared for them and it was killing him not telling Sam about them, "So whenever you disappeared for a while you went to see them."

Dean nodded, "But she's here now, I would really appreciate it if she could stay. I've… I've missed her. God, I love her, both of them."

Ellen nodded, "of course they can stay, I wouldn't dream of sending them away."

Bobby grunted his agreement.

"You know," Sam began thoughtfully, "she's a hunter so she can come on hunts with us, stay at eh motel with Amy, research stuff."

Dean's face broke into a huge smile, he could finally be with his family, his whole family, "I would try to keep her form the hunt, but I know that would be completely pointless. She's a stubborn one, she is."

Sam huffed, "sounds like someone else I know."

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Dean glared at his brother, "shut up Sammy, I'm going to bed."

"It's Sam jerk,"

"Bitch."

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

"Sam go see if your brother wants breakfast," Ellen called out before ushering Sam out of the bar and up the stairs.

Grumbling Sam climbed up and sauntered down the hallway coming to a stop outside Dean's door. He knocked softly on the door, "Dean." When no reply came he cracked the door open and poked his head in the room.

The sight that greeted him caused a huge smile to spread across his face. Dean lay sprawled across the bed, his arm wrapped securely around Esme's shoulders. Esme's head rested on his bare chest with her arm tight around his torso. Nestled in between the sleeping couple lay Amy, her small body shaped to her fathers sleeping form.

Sam moved to close the door and leave the peaceful family when he heard a small voice, "Uncle 'am."

Sam spun around and saw Amy sitting up cross-legged in the gap between her parents. Her green eyes were wide and bright, her dark blonde hair tousled.

"Sorry sweetie, Aunty Ellen just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast."

"Yes, yes!" she replied excitedly bouncing up and down.

Her excited response caused a groan from Esme as she moved her head of Dean and buried it in the pillows.

"Daddy, Daddy, Uncle Sam says food time," Amy squealed jumping onto Dean's chest.

Dean shot up awake before latching onto Amy and rolling her over, wrestling her to the bed. Crazy giggles escaped the little girl as she squirmed against her father. Esme emerged from the pillows and turned her face to Sam, "sorry Sam, tell Ellen we'll be down soon."

Sam nodded before closing the door. Walking back down the hall he heard Esme's loud squeal joined by Amy's giggles.

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

Thirty minuets later the small family emerged. Esme wandered down the stairs to he bar with Amy hoisted up on her hip.

"Good morning Esme," Ellen greeted cheerfully, "and how is the little one?"

"Morning Ellen, I think someone is a little sleepy but she heard the promise of food and immediately perked up."

"Definitely her father's daughter them," Sam chuckled coming to sit at the bar.

"Oh yes, didn't know it was possible for one guy to eat that much pie, boy was I proved wrong."

Esme boosted Amy up to sit on the bar top by her uncle.

"Well I've got some freshly baked muffins just begging to be eaten," Ellen walked in carry a tray of deliciously smelling muffins, "what would you like sweetie; chocolate, blueberry, banana…"

Amy looked up at her mother, seeing her Esme nod a smile spread across the little girls face, "'nana, banana."

Ellen smiled fondly at the child before handing over the banana muffin. Life surely had changed greatly in the space of a day, yet she couldn't help thinking that it changed for the best.


	4. Chapter Four

Friday night was always busy at the Roadhouse. It was the one day Ellen closed the bar to everyone who wasn't a hunter. As a result hunters flocked there to discuss hunts, get help or simply wind down. Without having to worry about, shall we say interesting, reactions from normal folk.

It had been three days since Esme and Amy first joined the Winchesters and they had quickly settled into the daily routine, an outsider wouldn't have noticed that this family had only recently been joined.

Bobby had left to go back to Sioux falls, grumbling something about 'baby proofing', so the Winchester's would be going back soon, but had decided to spend one more day with Ellen and Ash.

Ash had wondered out of his hole the day after they had arrived and seemed completely unfazed by the two new additions.

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

Friday night saw the Roadhouse slowly filling up. Sam and Dean had slowly faded into the crowd so Esme left Amy in the strangely safe hand of Ash, and joined Ellen at the bar.

"So…" Ellen began stacking up more beer glasses, "tell me about yourself?"

"What d'ya want to know?" Esme replied dishing out the next order.  
"Got any family?"

"Nah, dad was a douche bag; left when I was two, me and mum started hunting when I was eight, stayed with Uncle James up 'till then. When I was fourteen my mum died, cancer of all things. You know I was sure she would go down in a blaze of glory, fighting some sonovabitch, blade swinging. But no, bunch of fucking cell mutations gets her."

Ellen looked at the girl sadly shocked by her sudden rambling confession, "I'm sorry, what… what about your Uncle James."

Esme met Ellen gaze sadly, "died, week away ago, that's why I came here, Dean's the only family I got left."

"We're your family now Esme, all of use; me, Sam, Bobby, Ash, Jo, Dean, you and Amy. We are all family," Ellen reached over and squeezed the younger girls hand, "back to work now, these hunter won't get drunk on their own."

Esme nodded turning her attention back to the beer tap. She let her gaze wonder the crowd and settle on where Ash seemed to be teaching Amy to hack security cameras.

"Ash," she called over.

His head whipped up mullet shacking crazily.

"She's two not exactly the right age to teach CCTV hacking."

"Hah, never too young," he called back with his heavy southern twang.

Shaking her head Esme turned to the back counter. The two hunters she was serving gazed appreciatively at her firm ass.

Ellen chuckled seeing the gaze, "wouldn't do that if I was you guys. That's Dean Winchesters girl."

The two hunters eyes bugged out and they quickly focused on the emptying glasses in front of them, in favour of keeping their heads firmly on their shoulders. It was a well-known fact the you didn't mess with the Winchesters, and drooling over the eldest girlfriend was a sure way to meet your end.

With her back to them a smile ghosted across Esme's face and she briefly met Ellen's sparkling eyes. She spun around and firmly planted refilled glasses in front of he leering hunters. She gave them a bright heart-breaking smile. Her bluish-hazel eyes sparkled witnessing the blush creeping onto their faces.

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

"Es," Dean's voice broke through the clamour of the Roadhouse, "come here babe."

Esme met his eyes, confusion clouding her gaze. She shrugged before grabbing four beers and making her way over.

Sam and Dean leaned against a high table; they stood facing another man who looked eerily familiar. Coming over she placed the four beers on the table before claiming one for herself. Dean wrapped an arm securely around Esme's waist and she leaned into his touch.

"Esme Crusade?" the man asked hesitantly.

Reorganisation sparked in her, "Jeremy."

"Hah, you do remember me,"

"You're not one easily forgotten Mr. I don't know how to count to three,"

Jeremy laughed heartily, "never going to live that down am I?"

"Never!"

"Uhh, what?" Sam butted in completely lost.  
"Esme here saved me life. Best damn tracker I've ever met. Found a Wendigo about to go burn the bugger when this one floods in last minute telling me it's not one Wendigo but three."

Esme smiled at the memory, "toasted those bitches extra crispy."

Dean shook his head in amazement, "two hunters against three Wendigo's , how the hell did you manage that,"

Jeremy grinned, "Esme here is easily worth two hunters."

"Weren't too bad yourself."


	5. Chapter Five

Saturday morning saw the Winchester (with their two new additions) pile into the Impala and make their way to South Dakota and Singer's Motors. The American landscape flew by the car's window; inside the four passengers sat in comfortable silence. Well that is if by silence you mean Dena belting out lyrics to his various 'mullet rock' cassettes, and Amy giggling uncontrollably in the car seat besides Esme.

Sitting in shotgun Sam smiled fondly at this dysfunctional family, his dysfunctional family. He had never seen Dean so happy before, not in a very long time. Looking back he realised that his brother had been acting strange these past few years. He would disappear for lengths at a time and return later with no explanation. Sam watched as Dean raised his eyes from the road to gaze lovingly at Esme's reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"What you so happy about sasquatch?" Dean cut in studying his kid brother,

"Nah nothing, just…" Sam trailed off,

"Spit it out Sammy,"  
"Just never seen you so happy before, not in a long time,"

"Shut it Bitch,"

Sam smiled, "Jerk."

"Oh my god it's true!" Esme cried interrupting the brother's banter.

Both boys heads snapped around to face her, "What is?" they asked in unison before Dean turned his attention back to the road.

An extremely girlish squeal escaped from her lips, embarrassed she quickly covered it, "I work with lots of different hunters, and lets just say hunter talk. I've heard quite a lot about the famous Winchester brothers,"

"Hah Sammy, we're famous,"

Sam glared at his brother, "what have you heard?"

"Nothing bad I promise you," she replied with a knowing smile,

"What have you heard?" Sam insisted,

"Drop it Sam, if there is one thing I've learned about that women it's that she is extremely stubborn, and when she clams up it takes a hell of a lot to open her up."

Esme smiled up at him, "you know you love it."

Dean chuckled, "yeah I do."

Shaking his head Sam looked out the window, Dean had always been an unfathomable puzzle and these two new additions made it almost impossible to understand him.

Amy's tired, small voice broke through, "Mummy, tell Daddy and Uncle to be quiet, me sleepy."

A small laugh escaped from all three adults.  
"Okay angel, you sleep."

Nodding Amy drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XXxxxxxXXxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXX

Arriving at Bobby's was a hushed affair. Bobby bustled outside upon hearing the roar of the Impala. Upon seeing Esme carefully carrying a sleeping Amy out of the car all pomp and circumstances was put on hold. Bobby took the duffle from Esme's grasp and led her towards the spare room usually occupied by Dean. Bobby had already moved a small bed into the corner of the room and watched fondly as the older girl carefully lay her daughter on the bed, removed her shoes, tucked her in, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Bobby, " she whispered smiling at him,

"Anytime, you're family now, never could get rid of you Winchesters,"

Esme smiled, "wanna say goodnight to your granddaughter gramps?"

Bobby looked at her shocked before nodding dumbly. He walked over to the sleeping child and gazed at her peaceful, sleeping face. Leaning down he placed a kiss to joining her mothers on her forehead. Walking outside she saw Sam hovering in the hallway; she inclined her head towards the room,

"Go say goodnight to your niece."

Sam slipped in the room to join Bobby.

Dean came down the hall, behind her and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist. He placed a kiss on her neck, "looks like out little angel's going to have all of us competing for her affections."

Esme smiled and settled back into Dean's arms, nuzzling her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Looks like things are starting to look up."

Dean placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leading her downstairs to the living room.

When Bobby and Sam returned downstairs they found Dean and Esme asleep in each other's arms. Leaving the sleeping couple they dispersed to go get some shut eye of their own.


End file.
